Corazón de cristal
by silviiarts
Summary: One-shot Asanoya para una amiga, sobre la belleza de los latidos del corazón. ¡Espero que os guste! Tags: Cardiophilia, Heartbeat kink, Cardiofilia


La primera vez que reparó en la belleza de aquel sonido, fue durante un sueño, una gélida mañana de enero.

Aquel día iban a jugar una final importante, el último partido para clasificarse como el mejor equipo escolar de la prefectura.

La tarde anterior la habían pasado entrenando en el gimnasio de la escuela. Al final se les hizo tarde, y Noya, que vivía mucho más lejos del instituto que sus compañeros de tercer año, se quedó a hacer noche en casa de Asahi.

La madre del mayor le había buscado hueco a un viejo futon en el dormitorio de su hijo, uno al lado del otro.

Lo que no sabía la señora Azumane era cómo dormía el más joven, lo mucho que se movía y cambiaba de postura en sus sueños. Tras una ajetreada noche para su cuerpo en letargo, Yuu había acabado durmiendo sobre el pecho de Asahi, abrazándose a su costado como si fuese una almohada.

El mayor no se movió en toda la noche, por lo que Noya pudo apreciar aquel sonido, que había pasado desapercibido para él hasta entonces.

Thu-Thump thu-thump thu-thump.

El ritmo llenó sus sentidos, transformándose en una bella canción en sus sueños. Cuando Asahi se despertó por la mañana y se quitó a Yuu de encima con cuidado para poder prepararse para ir a clases, el libero se despertó automáticamente.

Sin la melodía de los latidos del corazón de Asahi, dormir y soñar no era lo mismo.

Desde que experimentó tan grande admiración por el sonido más primitivo para el ser humano, no pudo dejar de pensar en ello. A veces le sobrevenían sensaciones que sabía que no correspondían a ese momento: escalofríos, un calor abrasador en la entrepierna o un persistente rubor facial.

Esto confundía a Noya al principio, pero luego fue acostumbrándose; no sin cierta extrañeza pero sin cuestionárselo.

Aprovechaba cada momento que podía para acercarse a Asahi y volver a escuchar la canción más bonita del mundo. En una ocasión, en un momento de desesperación, Noya le pidió a Tanaka escuchar su corazón. Asahi estaba pasando el fin de semana fuera con su familia, y el menor no podía reprimir más su deseo. Su mejor amigo accedió, y si bien la experiencia le sirvió aquella noche, no había ni punto de comparación entre el tranquilo ritmo cardíaco de Tanaka y los acelerados y hermosos latidos de Asahi.

Comenzó haciéndolo discretamente, observando el relieve de la yugular de Asahi desde lejos e imaginando cómo debían sonar sus latidos en ese momento. Poco a poco, esto dejó de saciar el hambre cardiofílico del muchacho y se armó de valor para hablar con Asahi del tema.

Le pidió poder escuchar su corazón cuando estuviesen a solas. Al mayor le pareció una idea bonita, viniendo de alguien que se empeñaba en mantener su reputación de machito, y accedió de buena gana.

Al acabar de entrenar y tomar el mismo camino hacia casa, los jóvenes se hacían a un lado del camino. Asahi dejaba que Noya se acurrucase en su pecho y acercase el oído a su corazón, le sintiese las pulsaciones en el cuello o en las muñecas, o incluso que se colase dentro de su ropa para poder escuchar sus latidos al natural.

Thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump.

Con el tiempo, según pasaban los días y el momento de escuchar el corazón de Asahi se volvió un íntimo ritual, Noya se percató de que el armonioso sonido, acelerado pero sano, comenzó a variar.

Asahi y él se quedaban a solas más a menudo: en el armario del gimnasio cuando iban a buscar la red de repuesto o más pelotas, en el pasillo o en los baños después de clase, o incluso a veces en la casa del mayor, que Noya había empezado a frecuentar más.

Cada vez que iniciaban el pasatiempo favorito de Noya, Asahi se ponía más nervioso, lo que repercutía en sus latidos. Se volvieron más rápidos y entrecortados, como si algo le preocupase.

-¿Asahi? ¿Estás bien?-le preguntaba Yuu cada vez que le ocurría, intentando ocultar su decepción al pensar que había perdido la belleza cadenciosa de los latidos del gigante en reposo para siempre.

Asahi siempre asentía rápidamente y dejaba que el menor siguiese escuchando, aunque sus latidos fueran tan desiguales que ya no le produjesen el mismo placer.

Un día, volviendo a ocurrir lo mismo, Noya estuvo a punto de dejarle plantado en medio del camino, frustrado por su hermetismo ante un claro problema. Pero no lo hizo, ya que cuando le preguntó, Asahi le atrajo hacia sí y tomó aire.

-Me he enamorado de ti, Yuu. Me gustas demasiado. Lo siento.

Cuando Noya salió de su asombró y pudo explicarle al nervioso joven que él sentía lo mismo, se dieron su primer beso. Y así, comenzaron su relación.

Desde entonces, estos momentos a solas se multiplicaron, y el ritmo cardíaco de Asahi volvió a su normalidad. Noya podía pasarse horas enteras escuchándolo, acunado por los brazos de su novio, cada vez que pasaban la tarde en cualquiera de sus casas.

Thu-thump... Thu-thump... Thu-thump...

Thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump...

Thu-thumpthu-thumpthu-thumpthu-thump...

A veces sonaba más tranquilo y a veces más rapido, pero la perfecta cadencia de latidos mantenía la esencia que volvía loco a Noya.

Hubo una vez, una tarde en casa de Noya, en la que las pulsaciones de Asahi llegaron a preocuparle, por frenéticas y descontroladas.

El atardecer que veían por la ventana era precioso, digno del mejor de los cuadros; la luz solar agonizante atravesando el cielo y tiñiéndolo de violeta y rojo. Llevaban toda la tarde acurrucados, viendo películas en el portátil de Noya y dándose mimos. Sin embargo, Asahi no podía evitar estar tenso, no podía evitar apretar las mandíbulas cada vez que Noya se distraía con la pantalla, temblar cuando se iba a la cocina a por comida o tener ganas de llorar cada vez que Noya mencionaba el voleibol.

Y Noya se dio cuenta.

-¿Cielo? ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta destrozó los intentos de Asahi por no romper a llorar. Noya le abrazó con fuerza, preguntándole qué le pasaba y acariciándole el cabello, la espalda, las mejillas.

-La semana que viene jugamos contra el Datekou -musitó Asahi, dejando que le resbalasen las lágrimas por las temblorosas mejillas, ajenas a toda la atención y cuidados de Noya.

Se pasó un rato intentando calmarle, pero nada funcionaba. La respiración de Asahi se volvía más y más entrecortada, se agarraba a su camiseta con las uñas, y parecía intentar que Noya no le viese así.

-Amor... No van a poder contigo... Lo vas a hacer genial, te lo prometo...

No importaba lo que Noya le dijese, ya que sólo servía para tranquilizarle un poco durante un par de segundos, antes de que un nuevo pensamiento le asaltase y le hiciese temblar de nuevo.

Pero fue diferente cuando las palabras se tornaron acciones y sintió cómo el más bajito le abrazaba la cabeza contra el pecho, acariciándole el cabello y besándole la cabeza, en silencio.

El poderoso latido dentro del pecho del menor hizo que los pensamientos negativos se desvaneciesen, al distraer la atención.

Thump... Thu-thump... Thump... Thu-thump...

Poco a poco, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Dejando que el amable sonido le envolviese, calmando sus propios latidos y estabilizando su respiración.

-Te quiero... -murmuró contra el pecho de Noya, una vez que se hubo calmado.

Pudo sentir que Noya sonreía y le daba otro beso en la cabeza.

-Y yo a ti, amor.


End file.
